Tough Little Boys
by moondancer7825
Summary: Songfic. Severus thinks about fatherhood. Slight mention of SS/HP but is about Severus and his daughter. AU VERY OOC


**Tough Little Boys**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gary Allan's "Tough Little Boys" I'm just borrowing them.**

**I heard this song the other day for the first time in years and it wouldn't quit playing in my head until I did something with it. I hope you like it. It's REALLY REALLY OOC.**

**

* * *

**

My life has never been easy. In fact it has been down right cruel. Yet it has served me well. I never turned away from the spells and fist that flew at my. Regardless if it was from my own family or from my so called peers at school. I took what was thrown at me and gave as good as I got. No matter how much it hurt on the inside, I knew I had to fight back. I could not allow them to see that they really were hurting me.

_Well I never once  
Backed down from a punch  
Well I'd take it square on the chin  
But I found out fast  
That bullies just laugh  
And we've got to stand up to them_

Eventually I did not have to try so hard to hide those emotions of pain. I learned that by blocking off all those emotions, I did not hurt anymore and could fight back even harder and with more vengeance. I also learned the my emotionless mask often scared them and eventually they left me alone. That all changed when you came along.

_So I didn't cry when I got a black eye  
As bad as it hurt, I just grinned  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again._

The day you were born was perhaps the greatest day of my life. Well, second greatest. The greatest being the day I married your daddy. The first time I held you in my arms, the last of those walls came crumbling down. Looking into your beautiful face brought me to tears. Sometimes it still does.

_Scared me to death  
When you took your first steps  
And I'd fall every time you fell down  
Your first day of school, I cried like a fool  
And I followed your school bus to town  
_

When you performed magic for the first time, I was so proud. I laughed myself to tears watching your daddy try to wipe off the mushed peas you dumped on his head. I do not think he has forgiven me for that yet. I thought of that day and others like it often when you were anxiously awaiting for your birthday and the arrival of your Hogwarts letter. You were so afraid that you would not get it. I knew you would. There was no way you could not. That knowledge still did not stop the tears of pride when you opened your letter.

_Well I didn't cry, when Old Yeller died  
At least not in front of my friends  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again  
_

My colleagues looked at me with smiles of fondness while the students watched on with awe when the sorting hat shouted out "SLYTHERIN" and the mighty bat of the dungeons was brought to tears for all the school to see.

_Well I'm a grown man  
But as strong as I am  
Sometimes its hard to believe  
How one little girl, with little blonde curls  
Could totally terrify me  
_

How is it that you can do this to me? How is it possible for those silky black curls and emerald eyes to cause the once feared potion master to cry like a homesick first year and with no effort on your part?

Your daddy says it was bound to happen. That even the most cold hearted man bows his head and changes his ways when he becomes a father. I truly thought he had been spending too much time with your Grandpa Albus and had gone completely off his rocker. After so many years, I am beginning to feel he may be right.

_If you were to ask, my wife would just laugh  
She'd say "I know all about men  
How tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again"  
_

I know the day will come when you are not my baby any more. Some day your soul mate will take you away from me. I know when that day comes, I will walk you down the aisle and smile while trying to hide the tears stinging my eyes. Just like I know that they will fall when we dance the father daughter dance. I know I will be thinking about when you were seven and would stand on my toes while I twirled you around the room looking into my eyes smiling and giggling the entire time.

_Well I know one day, I'll give you away  
But I'm gonna stand there and smile  
But when I get home, and I'm all alone  
Well, I'll sit in your room for a while_

I know that that is years away; however, sitting at my desk watching you brew a potion, I can not help but smile and think of what you have done to this snarky old man. I try to pass it off as your daddy and his insufferable Gryffindor ways but I know that is not the truth. He may have started the change in me yet the rest came the first time I held you in my arms. I love you sweetheart and it has been my greatest privilege to have be your father.

_Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died  
At least not in front of my friends  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again  
_

I maybe your father and your teacher; however, you have taught me much more than I could ever teach you. You have taught me that it is ok to smile. It is ok to laugh. It is ok to show the world the person I had been hiding inside all those years. Most of all, you taught me that when tough little boys grow up to be dads, they turn into big babies again.

_When tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again _


End file.
